Hate Meets Its Opposite
by RueBerry
Summary: Brisa is changed into an Immortal when a mysterious person hunts her down after a party. Ever and Damen take her in, and when she meets her attacker, Brisa is more than eager to send him to Shadowland. But when he binds her to him, she must fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

___I'm running; fast as I can. If I let that…_ thing _get me, it'll be the end of everything. His seductive charm wasn't enough to woo me. I know what he wants. But he won't get it. Not now, at least. _

_ In the distance I can hear him laughing. He's catching up. My heart sinks. I know inside I'll never survive this battle. But I won't go down without a fight. So I stop and plant my feet firmly in the ground. Then he stops and slowly walks towards me with a smug smile on his evil… and gorgeous face. _

_ "Little stubborn one, aren't you?" He asks. Luckily, his accent doesn't do a thing to me. I glare at him and put my hands on my hips. That makes him laugh. "Isn't this a funny situation?" He smiles and clucks his tongue. "The innocent, mortal child, trying to fight for a life she doesn't truly appreciate."_

_ "Clearly you don't appreciate yours, either," I growl. _

_ His smile turns sour, but he stills keeps his calm. "Mm, well, your attitude isn't necessarily helping you, is it?"_

_ "I suppose not," I choke out. "You call it attitude; I call it bravery… which you have none of." He smirks. _

_ "So I've been told." He steps close enough so he can play with a strand of my hair. "But, don't you think it takes quite a bit of bravery to go hunting after someone?"_

_ "That's not bravery," I reply coldly. "That's just being a bastard."_

_ I know that was absolutely the worst thing to say, but I'm glad I said it. Now I'm satisfied. If I have to be murdered, at least I got the last word._

_ He lunges and tackles me. Even though I'm proud that I made a difference in his mind, I still don't want to die. I'm only fifteen. I scream loudly. Surely, someone can hear me. But not like it could matter. There's no one powerful enough to kill this monster. _

_ He beats me and laughs cruelly and I keep screaming till I can hardly muster a breath, Blood is oozing out of my wounds. My head goes light. He bends down, and I can feel his breath down my neck. I'm afraid he's going to whisper something awful, but instead his takes a finger and opens my mouth. A metal tube-thing goes in and a bitter liquid flows into my mouth. "Swallow," he commands. Suddenly, I do. I don't have control over my own body. What the hell is he? _

_"Live long," he whispers, and chuckles darkly. Everything goes dark…_

**Chapter 1: Ever**

Damen and I lounge on his couch and watch the TV. But we've been doing that a lot, lately. He sighs and looks over at me. I know we're thinking the same thing; this is as boring as hell.

"What do you wanna do?" He asks.

I shrug. "I have no idea; just not _this_." He nods and turns off the TV. "What _can _we do?"

"Summerland?" Usually, he didn't even have to ask; I always wanted to go to Summerland. But today, it didn't feel right; like I shouldn't go.

"Umm," how could I put this? The feeling was totally bizarre, and probably unreliable, too.

"Actually," he said, "maybe we shouldn't go." I look him strangely.

"Why not?" I ask. Maybe he knows what I'm doubtful about.

He shrugs and makes a complicated face. "I-I dunno. It just doesn't _feel_ right." So he _did_ have the same feeling as me!

"How so?"

He puts his hands up. "I can't really explain."

"That's weird, I feel the same way."

Damen stands up and holds his hand out for me. "C'mon, let's go find something to do."

I hesitantly stand up. "What about the twins? Will they be alright?"

He chuckles. "Please. Those two have been around longer than _you _have!" I roll my eyes, and we walk out the door.

We drive the manifested Mini Cooper down the street. "Where are we going?" I ask.

Damen shrugs. "I dunno. We can probably find something once we get out of this area. It was just a road going through a dense forest.

Suddenly, a silhouette bursts from out of the trees and on the middle of the road; right in the path of our car. "Stop the car!" I scream. Damen stamps on the brake peddle, and the car comes to a halt.

The headlights brighten the road so we can see what we just barely hit. Was it a deer? No, because the figure is still standing there. And it's a young girl, cowering with fear.

She trembles and shakily turns to us, her smoky purplish eyes wide. Damen slowly goes towards her, but she backs away, mumbling something. "No, no," she murmurs. "Please don't."

"Are you alright?" He asks gently. He reaches out to touch her hand, but she screams and backs farther away.

"Don't come near me!" She chokes out. Damen looks back at me with a troubled expression. He motions for me to come over to him. I do, never once looking away from the frightened girl.

_She's not human, _he says in my mind. The girl opens her mouth. "What was that?" Damen snaps his head towards her.

"What'd you say?" He asks.

"That whispering noise." Damen looks at me, and now he's lost his calm. I know we're thinking the same thing; this girl can read thoughts, even with our telepathic shield.

Damen turns back to her. "Where did you come from?"

The girl shakes her head, and tears well up in her eyes. "Nowhere." Damen looks back at me with an eyebrow raised. Was this girl insane? Or had she just gone through something so terrible that she was scarred for life? Damen opens his mouth, but I hold my hand up. _Let me handle this, _I say to him. The girl stares at me, but ignore it.

"What's your name?" I ask softly.

"Br-" she chokes and stops.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. You're safe."

She nods and takes a breath. "My name is Brisa Taylor." I nod and smile.

"Good. Now, where'd you come from?"

"My home." I glance over at Damen. He steps up.

"Brisa, do you need a place to stay?"

"_Yes_!" She agrees loudly. Then she draws back. "I-I'm sorry," she stutters.

Damen shakes his head. "No worries." He takes her hand and leads her into the car. We start the car and head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brisa**

_I awake in the woods where he attacked me. I thought I was dead. The trees grow close together, but I can still see the color streaked sky. Its sunset, and when I got chased in, it was probably one in the morning. How long have I been here? _

_ Then I realize that I need to get back to Dad. If I've been gone as long as I think I have, then he'll be freaking out. _

_ I pop up and dash through the woods. It takes about two seconds for me to realize something is very wrong. I slow down, and don't notice anything different. I shrug the feeling off, and keep running. The wind seems especially strong… wait a minute… Everything is blurring past me. Oh my god, I think. That's how fast _he_ was. _

_ He didn't kill me; he did much worse. He made me into one of _him.

_ I have to get home. I have to. _

_ I slowly open the door and step inside. The lights are turned off, so Dad's probably out somewhere._

_ "Hello?" I call out. "Dad? Are you home?"_

_ There's a sound. It sounds like a crash. The first thought that comes into my mind is that the man has come after my father. But then the fear is washed away when I hear, "Brisa?"_

_ "Dad?"_

_ The lights flash on and Dad bursts from the kitchen doorway. "_Brisa_!" He cries. "You're home!" I dash up to hug him, but then I realize that was a _huge_ mistake. I forgot for a second how fast I can run. So he sees my blur. His arms were wide open, but then they droop and dangle to his sides. But it seems like something else is scaring him, too. What is it?_

_ "Dad," I whisper. He shakes his head, and his face turns to a mixture of horror and disgust. "I-"_

_ "No," he says. "Don't say a word, you filthy creature."_

_ "_Dad_," I say pathetically. _

_ "How could you do this to me? First you run off to some club, and then you come back a monster? You've been gone a week. The whole time, I thought you were hurt, or dead. But now I know that you... you…"_

_ "It's not my fault," I whimper. "I don't even know what I am!"_

_ "I do. Get out; you aren't my daughter." I step up to him, but he shoves me away. "Step back, Immortal. Get out of my home, and never come back. I'll kill you if you do." The remaining breath in my lungs escapes in a gasp. I stand there, and Dad charges towards me. _

_ I scream and dash out the door. "Never come back!" He screams. "Never, never, never, never!"_

_ The woods behind my, or at least was used to be, house is my only escape. I dash through, dodging trees and speeding past everything. Luckily, I can see everything that comes in my path. All my senses are advanced, I realize. But that's the least on my mind. My father wants to kill me, I have nowhere to go, and I'm a _monster.

_I can see an opening in the woods. I've never gone this far. I burst out the trees, and suddenly I hear a horrifying screech. I come to an immediate stop and crouch down on the road. A bright light blinds me, so all I can see are two tall figures slowly approaching me._

**Damen**

Brisa sits on the couch and tells us of her terrifying story. The poor girl; gone out two a club just to have fun with her friends. Then a man comes, tries to seduce her, and takes her in the woods. Brisa thought he was going to kill her, but instead, changes her into an Immortal. She doesn't know it, but her father was correct. Except about the monster part; I've only known this girl for about an hour, and I can tell she's far from one.

There was one part of her story that really caught my attention though. A strange man, with an accent, that takes her out into the woods, and changes her into an Immortal. It sounds so familiar; I'm positive I've heard of the story. "Brisa," I say. "I need you to do me a favor." She looks up. "Think of the man. Try and remember every detail of him. Keep him in your mind, and think about it as hard as you can." She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths.

"'Ok," she says. "I've got it."

"Good. Keep that man in your head." She nods, and I concentrate on the energy flowing around her head so I can pick up her thoughts. When I see the picture of the man, my mouth drops open, and I back off. "Oh my god," I whisper. Brisa opens her eyes, and Ever cocks her head at me.

"Damen," Ever says. "What is it?" I shake my head frantically.

"No, that's not right. Are you _sure _that was the man that attacked you?"

"Yes."

"_Positive_?"

"Absolutely, 100% positive."

I close my eyes. "Oh no." Ever places her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I turn to her.

"Roman."

Her eyes widen. "_What_?"

_"Who_?" Brisa asks. "Is Roman even a _name?_"

"Roman." I say to Ever. "The man who changed Brisa, is Roman."


End file.
